Edge detection is one of most fundamental issues in the field of image processing and computerized visualization. The object of edge detection is to identify points whose brightness varies significantly in an image. However, with respect to those images having a non-uniform and uneven illumination thereon, for example an underwater glimmer image taken by a glimmer camera in an underwater environment, due to poor imaging conditions, a conventional edge detection method can hardly remove interference caused by background noises.